Superviviencia
by Lord Batout
Summary: Kenshin convive en el dojo como un habitante más, pero empezará a preguntarse si es correcto aguantar el genio de la dueña de casa.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen. No son míos, pero si las historias que me invento con ellos. La paso tan bien.**

 **Supervivencia**

 _ **por Lord Batout**_

* * *

 **I**

La consideraba hermosa. Una chica preciosa de enormes ojos y gruesos labios. Figura esbelta y simpática forma de desenvolverse. Kaoru le gustaba con sus ojos rasgados y su nariz pequeña poniendo el aporte preciso a su agraciado y ovalado rostro. Sería más hermosa con los años, estaba seguro.

Se arremangó, descubriendo sus brazos fibrosos curtidos por el sol y las inclemencias de su largo viaje y acluclillándose, quedó listo para tallar la ropa. No había mucho ese día, pero era preciso no dejar que se acumulara mucho. Hacer esa tarea lo relajaba.

El día estaba despejado y el sol pegaba fuerte. En eso, sintió los apresurados pasos de Yahiko venir por el pasillo y más atras, los de ella.

— ¡Jajajajaja! Bruja, bruja, no podrás atraparme!— dijo el muchacho de once años en su carrera—. ¡Estás acabada!

— ¡Con que acabada! ¡Ya te vas a enterar!— gritó la joven, tomando al pasar una cubeta de madera que sin ningún remordimiento arrojó a su único pupilo. El objeto lo alcanzó y llegó a la cabeza de Yahiko; enseguida este cayó al suelo.

Kaoru se acercó a él tranquilamente y tomándolo del cuello de su ropa, lo arrastró por el mismo pasillo hacia el dojo. Kenshin miró la escena un tanto sorprendido, indeciso sobre intervenir o no. Optó por lo primero.

— Kaoru-dono, el chico parece inconsciente. Tal vez lo mejor sea dejarlo descansar un rato.

— De ningún modo. Tiene mucha energía, él mismo se ufana de eso. Pues que lo demuestre— dijo dándole de palmadas al niño en las mejillas para hacerle volver en si. Medio atontado, Yahiko abrió los ojos y ella enseguida quiso levantarlo. Cuando lo tuvo en pie, le puso un boken en la mano y reiniciaron el entrenamiento.

Suspirando, Kenshin salió del dojo. Tenía que seguir su lavado.

El entrenamiento terminó más o menos a la hora en que él enjuagaba la ropa. Yahiko salió del dojo sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Kenshin lo observó y siguió en lo suyo.

* * *

 **II**

Kaoru, además de bonita, tenía carácter. Le resultaba atrayente esa combinación de aparente delicadeza cuando vestía kimono y se ponía guapa, con esa fuerza y determinación que podía mostrar en algunos momentos. Los ojos de Kenshin solían seguirla allá donde se movía, sea dentro o fuera de la casa. Le gustaba mirarla.

Un nuevo amigo se había unido a su grupo. Su nombre era Sanosuke y solía ir de visita a ver qué podía comer de a gratis, porque luego se iba sin dar siquiera las gracias. Pero tocó un día que Kaoru había cocinado y su sazón no era la mejor.

— Puaj, qué porquería. Amigo Kenshin, creo que me he envenenado.— dijo Sanosuke al probar la sopa de pescado. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

— Además de vago eres un malagradecido. Me pasé toda la mañana preparando esto, al menos deberías mostrar más consideración.— espetó al joven furiosa. Kenshin, que se tomaba su sopa callado, escuchó con espanto la voz de Yahiko.

— No esperes que una bruja prepare algo mejor que esto.—

Kenshin consideró que esos dos se estaban pasando. Kaoru había dado su mejor esfuerzo, él estaba seguro de ello, pero la comida no había quedado buena. Al menos, si no respiraba, se podía tragar sin masticarla mucho...

— ¡Ustedes deben aprender a respetarme!— Vociferó la joven. De inmediato se levantó de la mesa, le puso la olla de sombrero a Sanosuke y una patada en la cara a Yahiko. Salió furiosa el lugar mascullando algo que nadie supo entender qué.

Una chica temperamental. Eso se dijo Kenshin aquella mañana cuando repasaba los hechos de la tarde anterior. Kaoru estallaba y era como un verdadero volcán que escupía lava y piedras sin pensar en las consecuencias. La disculpó repasando su juventud, aunque pensó que un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal para evitar malos ratos y controlar su genio.

Aprovechó que estaba en la cocina pelando una fruta para abordarla.

— Kaoru-dono, me gustaría que hablásemos sobre lo de ayer. La comida.— comenzó con cautela.

— Muy bien, ¿acaso tampoco te gustó?

— Creo que podría mejorarla. Quedaría mucho mejor y nadie la molestaría.

Kaoru terminó de pelar su fruta y de la comió, apoyada en la mesa. A Kenshin no pudo parecerle más sensual.

— Si a los demás no les gusta mi comida, es problema de ellos. No mío. Yo me la pude comer y tú también. No pienso fomentarle lo remilgoso a nadie, no tengo nada que cambiar.

Kenshin no supo qué argumentar a eso.

* * *

 **III**

Los golpes a Yahiko los podía escuchar claramente desde donde lavaba la ropa. Kenshin se armó de valor y se metió al dojo.

— Kaoru-dono, por favor, deje al muchacho. No es necesario educarlo así.

— ¿Y acaso lo educarás tú? ¡El necesita mano dura!

— Yo no fui educado de ese modo. Mi maestro nunca precisó darme de golpes. Yo entendía con las órdenes que él me daba.

— Pero es que este bruto no entiende. Le digo que haga las catas de forma correcta y...

— Como sea, estoy seguro que Yahiko puede entenderlo si le demuestra el golpe. Así lo hizo mi maestro conmigo.

Molesta, Kaoru le arrojó su boken a Kenshin. Este lo agarró por poco.

—Ahí lo tienes. Muéstrale las catas tú.

Sin saber que hacer por desconocer el estilo, Kenshin sonrió conciliador.

—Yo no puedo hacer esto, no soy el maestro...

—Pero bien que vienes aquí a cuestionar mi método de enseñanza.

—Sólo digo que no es necesario tanto golpe al muchacho. Usted es mucho más fuerte que él.

Kaoru echó a Kenshin de su dojo y siguió las prácticas con Yahiko. Cierto que no volvió a golpearlo ese día, pero al ver a Kenshin por ahí de nuevo le explicó que el dojo era su lugar de trabajo y que si tenía alguna otra observación a su método de enseñanza, lo hiciera aparte. Fue así como Kenshin terminó disculpándose por entrometido.

* * *

 **IV**

Cuando el sol de la mañana se posaba sobre ella y parecía brillar, Kenshin se sentía embelesado con su belleza. Pero claramente tenía mal genio. Y lo peor es que ahora lo dirigía hacia él. Todo comenzó cuando llegó una amiga nueva al dojo, de nombre Megumi. Era una doctora buscada por la yakuza que se ocultó con ellos un par de días.

Megumi era bonita y se comportaba y movía de modo sensual pero no era algo que le llamara la atención. Sin embargo Kaoru al parecer no pensaba eso y tenía una forma muy particular de demostrarlo.

En una cena que Megumi preparó para todos los integrantes de la casa, su comida fue muy bien recibida. Entonces Megumi dijo que había sido todo en honor de Ken-san.

Y luego lo abrazó.

Apenas lo soltó, Kenshin sintió uno de los golpes más fuertes que recordara en su vida en la mejilla, tanto así que salió volando hacia atrás.

— Dime que no es cierto que tú le pediste a esta mujer que cocinara esto para tí.— dijo Kaoru con los ojos llorosos, en un instante al lado de él.

Kenshin no supo qué decir a eso, pero escuchó claramente la voz de Megumi.

— Vaya, pero qué chica tan violenta.

Esas palabras le quedaron rondando el resto de la noche, mirando a Kaoru con otros ojos. Al día siguiente fue como si la viera bajo otra luz. Los golpes en la cabeza a Yahiko, los puñetazos a Sanosuke y a él mismo algunos golpes con cosas que le arrojaba. Kaoru no soportaba sugerencias sobre su proceder. Según ella Sano se merecía los golpes, Yahiko estaba en etapa de formación y por eso debía ser dura con su pupilo. Y cuando Megumi, resuelto su problema, iba de visita y le coqueteaba, él recibía toda la furia de Kaoru.

Cada día que pasaba le costaba más encontrar una disculpa al comportamiento de la muchacha. Era muy agresiva yl no podía hacer otra cosa que esquivarla, porque no tenía corazón para enfrentarla. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Sanosuke y Yahiko que solían ganarse los golpes (y eso a su juicio podía tratarse con palabras) él no hacía nada por hacerla enfadar.

* * *

 **V**

Al estallar el problema de Shishio y tras la venida de Saito, se apareció el ministro del interior en la casa Kamiya, pidiendo a Kenshin su colaboración en un delicado asunto. Le dio una semana para decidir.

—No te irás a ninguna parte.— le dijo Kaoru una noche, días antes de él tener que dar una respuesta sobre su decisión.

Kenshin la miró con sus ojos violetas a la luz de la vela. Yahiko, agotado y con un ojo morado, se había acostado temprano.

—No es algo que pueda decidir de un día para otro

—Pero esta es tu casa.

—Lo sé. Pero... prefiero no dicutir esto con nadie. Necesito libertad para pensarlo.

—Pero debes escuchar los argumentos, Kenshin. Debes quedarte porque esta es tu casa. Somos tu familia. Todos... te apreciamos mucho aquí.

Preciosa. No pudo pensar en otra cosa al mirarla. Y encantadora.

—No es tan simple como pensar eso.

—Pues yo no quiero que te vayas.

Con ese tono autoritario que acababa de poner, Kenshin supo que no venía nada bueno. Optó por la retirada.

—Es muy tarde. Lo discutiremos mañana.

—No. Ahora. Quiero que me jures que no te irás.

—Kaoru-dono, no puedo prometer.

—¡No te irás!— gritó ella, tomándolo por los brazos. Sorprendido, Kenshin la dejó hacer.

—Kaoru-dono, necesito ir a dormir...

—Júralo...

Con cierto estupor Kenshin notó que ella le clavaba las uñas en los antebrazos. Trató de soltarse suavemente, pero ella fue más fuerte. No necesitó mirar para saber que le estaba sacando sangre.

—Este no es el modo de llevar una conversación adulta.— argumentó Kenshin, pero entonces comenzaron los golpes en su pecho. Eran muy fuertes.

—Quédate, quédate...

Kenshin no tuvo opción. La tomó por las muñecas y Kaoru comenzó a revolverse entre sus brazos para soltarse. Entonces él la abrazó más fuerte. Se preguntó si un beso lograría calmarla.

—Tranquila...

Respirando fatigada, Kaoru no hizo caso. Empezó a darle de patadas en las piernas o a pisotear sus pies.

—¡Puede dejar de agredirme!— dijo Kenshin alzando la voz. Como una niña malcriada, Kaoru se detuvo y evitó mirarlo, pero él no supo anticipar un brillo malévolo en sus ojos.

En un rápido movimiento, Kaoru tomó un cuchillo sobre la mesa y lo clavó en el muslo del pelirrojo. No estaba muy enterrado y éste se quitó el arma, asombrado hasta la médula de ver hasta dónde ella podía llegar.

Lo peor no era eso.

Lo peor era que él no previó el movimiento.

No lo hizo porque estaba bajo su hechizo.

Por eso no se protegió de ella.

Salió al patio, cojeando, necesitaba urgentemente tomar aire. Necesitaba escapar.

Escapar...

—Está mal, muy mal, Kaoru-dono.— atinó a decir una vez fuera. Ella lo siguió y él se volvió hacia ella. No daría la espalda.

—Es que no quiero que te vayas... — dijo ella con voz de niña.

—Si ese fuera el caso no me hubiera atacado.

Entonces, en un movimiento que esta vez a Kaoru sorprendió, Kenshin se acercó a ella y tomando su mentón fuertemente, la besó. Luego de eso siguió de largo a su dormitorio.

* * *

 **VI**

Kenshin sintió el ardor en su pecho y a la mañana siguiente descubriría que además de golpear, Kaoru lo había arañado. Se cerró la ropa un poco más arriba de lo normal para esconder las heridas y mientras preparaba la comida reflexionó en lo sucedido. Escuchó a lo lejos un golpe a Yahiko y supo que esta vez había sido en la espalda. Preparó en su mente un discurso ultrarespetuoso para hablar con Kaoru tras la clase, pero un nuevo quejido del chico lo hizo ponerse de pie para intervenir, sólo que se detuvo a medio camino.

Regresó a su lavado y de pronto se sintió molesto consigo mismo. Se levantó entonces y partió decidido al dojo.

* * *

 **VII**

Kaoru le parecía bonita. Una chica preciosa. Tenía algo que lo atraía pero aunque le doliera alejarse de ella, podría vivir sin eso. Su pésimo carácter no le gustaba y mataba su pasión. El beso que le había dado unas noches atrás le había parecido sólo un choque de labios y nada más y eso le demostró que lo que lo deleitaba de Kaoru estaba en su propia mente, pero no en la realidad que veía día a día, en no su forma de ser. No se podia conversar con ella sin que se molestara, no se le podía dar una sugerencia sin que agrediera y quería obtener las cosas a su capricho, de mala manera.

Recrearía su mente con su imagen mientra se fuera desvaneciendo con el paso del tiempo. No podía permancer más tiempo con ella, aguantando sus golpes y otras agresiones. No podía llevar una vida en la que no se atreviese a dar una opinión o en la que no quisiera hacer algo por las represalias, él nunca había sido así. Necesitaba sobrevivir. Ser él mismo. Ser querido por ser él mismo.

Le había dado pena exponerle las razones de su partida, pero esperaba que ella hubiera entendido el mensaje. El respeto se gana, no se impone.

Pero a falta de un amor, había hecho de algunos amigos. Tomó a Yahiko la tarde que partió y lo dejó en Akabeko, donde recibiría alojamiento a cambio de trabajo. Tenía excelentes referencias de Tae como persona y le pareció un buen lugar para dejar al chico.

Sobre Sanosuke, él sabría lo que haría de aquí en más.

Respecto a Kaoru, le dio pena dejarla sola en esa tremenda casona, pero si maduraba, como esperaba que lo hiciese, no estaría en ese estado mucho tiempo. Tal vez, algún día pasaria a verla, pero ahora no. Necesitaba tomar distancia, no mirar atrás y olvidar su perfume.

El camino se veía despejado, el sol brillante. Era tiempo de volver a vagar.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas de autor** : Hace tiempo que no escribía y se me hizo interesante esta idea aunque no se si la desarrollé muy bien. Pero es que algo que me carga de la Kaoru versión animé es lo violenta que es con Kenshin, no le encuentro sentido a eso de que Megumi lo abraza y ella le pega a él. Estoy de acuerdo en que las mujeres merecen respeto, pero aquí hay una trampa. No solo las mujeres, **TODOS** merecemos respeto.


End file.
